SCREAM 3(DEGRASSI)
DEGRASSI HIGH: KNOWN FOR IT'S DRAMA. IT'S ALSO KNOWN AS THE PLACE WHERE STUDENTS: PAIGE, HAZEL, SPINNER, JIMMY, J.T., LIBERTY, MANNY, CRAIG, DAMIEN, DANNY, DARCY, PETER, ELLIE, AND MARCO, WERE FOUND DEAD IN DIFFERENT LOCATIONS. TWO OF THE KILLERS: JIMMY AND SEAN, WERE FOUND DEAD AS WELL, AND THEN LATER COPY CAT KILLER TOBY HAD RETURNED TO KILL ONCE MORE, NOT BEING CAUGHT TOBY STILL ROAMS THE HALLS OF DEGRASSI LOOKING FOR HIS NEXT VICTIM. THE FIRST ATTACK WAS AT SCHOOL. THE SECOND WAS IN A STUDENT'S HOME. THERE HAS BEEN NO IDEA SO FAR OF WHERE THE THIRD WILL TAKE PLACE. UNTIL THEN BE ON THE LOOK OUT OF ANYTHING SUSPICOUS. '"'So did you make sure the doors were locked?" a woman called out. "Yes Olivia I did" Martin stated. "I was just making sure Charles" Olivia said as she kissed her husband. Just then the two of them heard a noise from upstairs. "What could that be?" Olivia stated. "Wait down here" Martin whispered as he grabbed his gun and gently started for the stairs. Martin finally made his way around the corner...he then looked into the room, and the closet door was open a little. Martin slid the closet door back, then Olivia screamed. "Olivia!?!" Martin yelled, as he ran down the stairs. Just then there was a trail of blood, but it wasn't Olivia's it was missing victim Darcy Edwards body, Ghostface has returned. "Graduation. Graduation." Anya said as she made her way over to Sav and Chantay. "Got that right" Emma said as she entered the room. "It's only two weeks away" Sav said. "So you guys still coming to the party?" Chantay asked them. "Um...I'd have to ask Martin and Olivia" Emma said, apparently they had taken her in when they found Emma's parents bodies 5 weeks after the second attack. "Well take all the time you need" Chantay said. "Well look who decided to show up" Anya said as she pointed towards Kelly, Emma's new boyfriend. "Hey babe" Kelly said as he kissed his girlfriend. "Hi. Emma said. I'll catch up with you guys later." Emma said. "Sav. You should head over to the party, me and Chantay are going to go stop by the locker rooms" Anya said. "Alright!" Sav said as he left out of the room. As Anya and Chantay made their way into the locker room, "Why is the shower still running?" Anya said, as she went to go turn it off. "Come on Anya we don't have all day" Chantay said. "Anya?" Chantay asked. Just then Ghostface appeared and jammed the knife through Chantay's body, ultimately killing her. Emma walked through the doors of the party with Kelly behind her. "Hi Emma you made!" Mia shouted as she gave the girl a high five. "I wouldn't miss this for the world" Emma said. Just then Blue walked by. "I need to go to the bathroom" Blue finished, as Holly J. was staring at him pissed. "I need a drink!" Holly J. said. "What's up with them?" Emma asked. "Who knows" Leia said. Blue entered the bathroom, then he saw the shower curtain moving. "What the?" Blue whispered. Then Ghostface jumped through and stabbed him, killing him. Holly J. went downstairs to get a beer, approximately 5 minutes later. "Anybody else down here?" Holly J. asked. "Where is that beer?" Holly J. said to herself. Just then she heard a glass smash to the floor. "Crap!" Holly J. yelled. Just then she saw Ghostface. "Oh God!" Holly J. yelled as she tried to run up the steps but was stabbed in the leg and dragged down to her death. Just then Sav walked over to Emma, Kelly, Mia, and Leia. "Hey guys Chantay and Anya aren't here yet?" Sav asked. "Nope" Emma said. "Man...I'll be right back" Sav said. "Wait are you going to look for them?" Leia asked. "Yeah" Sav answered. "I'll come with." Leia said. Just then Leia and Sav walked out. As Sav and Leia walked out of the house, they saw something out of the corner of their eye, it was Holly J.'s body, Leia screamed as she tried to run back to the house, but was stabbed before she could get there by Ghostface. Just then Sav pounded on the window, and this got Kelly, Emma and Mia's attention. Just then Ghostface appeared behind Sav and slit his throat. "No!" Emma yelled. "Run!" Mia shouted as Kelly lead them up the stairs. Just then the door opened. "I'm back Emma!" Ghostface yelled. Kelly lead them into a room where he then locked the door. "I think he's gone" Kelly said as he put his head to the door. Just then the knife went through his head, and the door started to rattle. "Oh God!" Emma said as she moved the bed over to the door. "Emma the floor!" Mia said as she tried to open it. "Help!" Mia said. Emma and Mia had discovered a secret floor. Then then went through it. "We're going to make it do you hear me!" Emma said as she conciled Mia. "Yes I hear you!" Mia called back. Just then Emma broke through the vent on the other side of the house, the outside. Emma crawled out, Mia stopped. "Mia what's wrong?" Emma said, but just then Ghostface came from the left of Emma and stabbed Mia through her head. "Mia!" Emma shouted as she ran back into the house, where she saw Martin and Olivia. "He's behind me" Emma said. But before Martin could fire, Ghostface had stabbed him, and Martin dropped the gun and it rolled to under the chair. Olivia went for it and Ghostface went for Emma who ran up the steps. By the time Ghostface got upstairs Emma was out of sight. "Where are you bitch!" Ghostface yelled. Just then Emma came from the side of him and pushed both of them through the staircase railings. This caused Emma to land on the chair, and Ghostface, who is now revealed as Toby to be through the table. "Olivia is okay?" Emma asked, but just then Toby jumped up and was about to stab Emma but Olivia pulled the trigger. "No!" Olivia said. It was finally over, Toby was dead. "Martin?" Emma asked. "Protective vest" Martin let out. It was over. Olivia, Martin and Emma hugged each other. But just then Emma's phone vibrated, (1 New Message)!